Todo por una apuesta
by Anitikis
Summary: -¿Por qué traes eso puesto, Potter?- pregunto la pelirroja entre risas... Y es que ver a Harry James Potter usando algo de las Arpias de Holyhead no era algo comun. ***One-shot***


**_Disclaimer:_**_Todo lo que reconozcan aqui pertenece a J. K. Rowling, excepto claro__ la trama que es producto de mi traumatizada y retorcida mente._

* * *

**Todo por una apuesta**

Era casi medianoche. Sobre los alrededores de Ottery St. Catchpole discurría una brisa invernal que mecía las hojas de los árboles frondosos, impregnando en el ambiente un sonido tan relajante que todos esa noche no tuvieron dificultad alguna a la hora de conciliar el sueño… bueno, casi todos. Ginny Weasley, que desde hacía rato venía dando vueltas en la cama, no podía encontrar método alguno para caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Llego a contar casi cien snitchs, y hasta se bebió dos vasos de leches acompañados por unas galletas de chispas de chocolates que su madre preparo esa mañana, pero aun asi su insomnio parecía no querer darle tregua.

Suspiro vencida antes de taparse la cabeza con la almohada… ¿Y como podría dormir con tanta ansiedad que sentía? Hacía tres semanas que no veia a su novio, y precisamente el volvería de su la mañana siguiente. Todo el día estuvo inquieta pero parecía que sus ganas de verlo se habían incrementado por tres en las últimas horas, lo que hacía que conciliar el sueño se volviese una tarea casi imposible.

De solo pensar que en poco tiempo vería a Harry de nuevo su rostro se ilumino por completo. Se moría de ganas por contarle la gran noticia. Había sido algo tan inesperado y repentino que aun le costaba creer que fuese verdad, pero asi era… ¡Y el pobre de su novio aun no lo sabía! Seguro que lo dejaría petrificado, o quizás hasta se desmayaría de la sorpresa.

_¡Crack! _

En cuestión de segundos, olvido por completo el hilo de sus pensamientos y por inercia blandió su varita…Ese ruido provino de su ventana, no podía negarlo. Con suma delicadeza, viro la vista hacia esa dirección pero no vio nada extraño, más que la sombra del manzano proyectada en esos momentos por la luz de la luna. No quiso bajar la guardia, por lo cual espero un poco más para ver si ese algo o alguien golpeaba de nuevo el vidrio de su ventana.

_¡Crack!_

Al ver claramente como una diminuta roca fue a dar contra el marco y luego caía al suelo, frunció el ceño y se incorporo de un salto. Era claro que alguien estaba arrojando piedras desde el jardín. Sin soltar su varita, encendió la luz del escritorio y se acerco hasta la abertura. Fue entonces que una amplia sonrisa se poso en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que abría de par en par la rendija.

-¡¿Harry?!- sin pensarlo, y por causa de la emoción, aquella pregunto salió de su boca como un grito, razón por la cual el chico que permanecía en el suelo le hizo señas de que hiciera silencio. Como un acto reflejo, Ginny se llevo ambas manos a la boca y cerró los ojos con fuerza… Lo había arruinado. Esperaba que nadie en la casa hubiera escuchado semejante grito, o sino ambos tendrían problemas.

Agudizo su oído para saber si sus padres o alguno de sus hermanos estaban despiertos, pero conforme pasaban los minutos no escucho nada más que el latido de su agitado corazón y el ruido de la brisa nocturna discurriendo por las praderas. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se acerco de nuevo a la ventana… Harry aun permanecía allí abajo alerta a la espera algún movimiento en otro sector de la casa pero, al constatar que nadie los había oído, le hizo una seña a su novia con la mano indicándole que aguardara un momento. Luego se apareció a su lado.

_-¡Muffliato!-_ pronuncio la pelirroja en un susurro apenas audible y blandiendo la varita, de manera que ya nadie fuera capaz de oírlos por más que gritaran. Mientras tanto, el chico deposito un ramo de flores en el escritorio y, cuando ya tuvo las manos libres, la elevo por el aire sujetándola desde la cintura -¡Por Merlín!¿Qué haces aquí? Me dijiste que regresabas mañana- inquirió Ginny llena de felicidad, justo antes de ser depositada en el suelo.

Por supuesto que, sin darle tiempo al muchacho de responder a su pregunta, lo beso efusivamente en los labios... Lo había extrañado muchísimo, y es que fue la primera vez que el Ministerio lo mando en una misión tan larga, sin la posibilidad siquiera de comunicarse con ella ni con nadie ajeno a su campamento.

-Asi era, pero terminamos antes y no quise perder tiempo, después de todo tenía que felicitar a la nueva capitana de las Arpías- contesto Harry sin dejar de sonreír, para luego soltarla por unos segundos y tomar el ramo de rosas que hacía unos momentos había dejado en el escritorio -¡Me siento muy feliz por ti Ginny, y estoy seguro de que serán el mejor equipo de la liga!- asevero el moreno entregándole las flores, gesto al que la pelirroja correspondió acariciándole la mejilla y con un casto beso en los labios.

Tenía que ser franca. Jamás pensó que Gwenog Jones la consideraría siquiera una posible candidata para el puesto, debido a que era la jugadora titulas más joven del equipo y a veces perdía los estribos durante los partidos. Más aun, pensó que luego de lo sucedido el fin de semana pasado durante el partido contra los Falmouth Falcons pasaría a ser jugadora suplente… ¡Por Merlín! Ni siquiera los comentaristas más famosos la tenían en la lista de las favoritas, pero por alguna razón ella resulto escogida.

-Y yo que quería sorprenderte con la noticia- replico Ginny fingiendo decepción, mientras colocaba las flores en un jarrón junto a otras que estaban sobre el escritorio -¿Pero cómo lo supiste? Según tenía entendido, estabas en una misión ultra secreta en un lugar alejado de la sociedad-

-Que haya estado de incognito en un bosque perdido no quiere decir que me haya mantenido desinformado, señorita- comento Harry simulando enojo, al tiempo que se dejaba caer en la cama de su novia y colocaba ambas manos por detrás de su cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos -Ya sé que Rita Skeeter fue demandada por calumnias, que el ministro tiene un nuevo secretario y... ¡Ah! Sí, que el capitán de los Falmouth Falcons está detrás de ti- justo en ese momento, la pelirroja se dejo caer a su lado y descanso la cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho, quien al instante la rodeo con sus brazos.

-Pues también debes saber que lo puse en su lugar el fin de semana pasado en pleno partido, y que su cara aun no se recupera de mi hechizo- ante la respuesta, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír antes de estallar en una sonora carcajada.

Y es que ese había sido el tema de charla de todo el mundo mágico en esa semana: el desastroso partido de las Arpías de Holyhead contra los Falmouth Falcons. Todo el problema se genero a raíz de que el capitán del equipo contrario intento coquetear con la pelirroja en pleno juego. Por supuesto que ella no tardo en aclararle que ya estaba en una relación, pero aquel idiota no dejo de rondarla con la escoba hasta que perdió la paciencia e intento besarla a la fuerza. Fue entonces cuando Ginny saco su varita de la túnica y lo hechizo, provocando que aquel hombre se cayera de la escoba y fuera a dar al suelo… Ahí comenzó todo. Los jugadores de los Falcons empezaron a discutir diciendo que fue la chica quien cometió una falta al sacar la varita, mientras que las jugadoras de las Arpías la defendieron alegando el comportamiento indebido del capitán. El árbitro, al no haber presenciado bien los hechos salió en defensa de los Falcons y amonesto a Ginny, lo cual enfureció aun más a las Arpías y, ya sin importarles lo demás, se lanzaron encima del equipo contrario e iniciaron una pelea, razón por la cual se decreto que sus adversarios serian los ganadores del encuentro.

-Sí, el Mocomurciélagos que haces nunca falla- agrego el chico sin parar de reír.

-¿Por eso estas aquí? ¿Acaso estaba celoso, señor Potter?- pregunto ella divertida, porque sabía que esa era la verdadera razón de que el muchacho se presentara a tan altas horas de la noche en su casa. Estaba celoso. No era la primera vez que le sucedía. Últimamente, y a raíz de todos los modelajes que estuvo haciendo para revistas internacionales, estas escenitas con Harry se repetían con bastante frecuencia. Eran algo agotadoras a veces, pero la divertía el hecho de ver a su novio cabreado por nimiedades.

-¿Celoso, yo? ¿Y de Reichs? ¡No, que va!- se apresuro a responder el Auror, pero al segundo siguiente se incorporo de la cama de un salto y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación. Ginny, disfrutando de toda la situación, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras lo veia actuar asi... Era adorable, sexy y adorable -¿Por qué tendría que estar celoso? ¡Si estuve confinado en un maldito frio bosque durante tres semanas sin comunicación alguna, más que la maldita radio, mientras ese baboso te miraba sin ningún tipo de reparo y casi se propasa contigo!- exploto, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas el escritorio de la pelirroja.

-Amor, sabes que tú eres el único- le aclaro ella con mucha paciencia, levantándose de la cama y acariciándole lentamente la mejilla, gesto con el cual logro calmarlo enseguida.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, y no dudo de ti sino que me da coraje que esos trogloditas intenten algo contigo mientras yo estoy en una misión- el muchacho cerró los ojos de cansancio, apoyando su frente en la de su novia y abrazándola posesivamente por la cintura, a lo cual ella atino a descansar la cabeza en su pecho, ahora agitado, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con delicadeza.

-Quédate tranquilo que Ron le dio un buen golpe antes de que lo llevaran a San Mungo- le conto ella con una sonrisa, intentando restarle importancia al asunto aunque sin conseguirlo claro. A pesar de haber abierto los ojos, Harry seguía sin estar tranquilo y fue por eso que Ginny le tomo la cara entre las manos y lo obligo a mirarla -Pero ya, no te preocupes. Todo termino bien- el asintió con pocas ganas, aunque eso no conformo del todo a su novia… A veces deseaba que el chico ya no tuviera ese acto reflejo de echarse la culpa por todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero lamentablemente aquello era una secuela de la guerra que sería difícil de borrar.

-Sí, pero ese idiota aun tendrá que vérselas conmigo- comento al final el moreno,dejando en claro que aquello no iba a quedar asi y antes de que la chica pudiera replicar algo mas, sus manos se deslizaron desde la cintura de Ginny hasta el nudo del albornoz que traía puesto -En fin, no vine por eso sino mas bien por esto…- no tardo ni dos segundos en apoderarse de los labios de la muchacha, de una manera tan pasional que sorprendió enormemente a su novia pero que, lejos de no gustarle, hizo que de un salto se trepara a horcajadas sobre Harry.

En un acto reflejo, el moreno la sujeto firmemente y comenzó a retroceder hasta la cama, hasta quedar sentado allí con Ginny sobre sus piernas. Ya estando en una posición mas cómoda, corto el beso que los unía y busco con ansias su cuello, demostrándole asi todos los sentimientos que tuvo que contener en esas semanas que pasaron sin verse. Ella por supuesto que no quería quedarse atrás y, para no perder más tiempo, comenzó a desprender ansiosa la capa del Ministerio de Magia que Harry llevaba puesta, pero al ver un destello verde bajo la misma se detuvo en seco… Aquello no era lo que pensaba ¿o sí?

-¿Por qué traes eso puesto Potter?- pronuncio antes de estallar en una carcajada, dejando perplejo al muchacho por la pregunta y cortando con todo el romanticismo del momento… Y es que como no hacerlo, si por primera vez en su vida Harry llevaba puesta la camiseta oficial de las Arpías de Holyhead ¡y encima con una foto suya en la parte delantera encerrada por un corazón!

-¿Acaso no te gusta?- retruco el divertido, en un intento de evadir la pregunta, antes de intentar atrapar de nuevo la boca de su novia con un beso quien por supuesto lo evadió con la mejilla.

-Me encanta, pero creí que tu virilidad te prohibía usar esa prenda por pertenecer a un equipo femenino- argumento la pelirroja, recordando que por ese estúpido sentido del machismo que su hermano y su novio tenia ninguno de los dos acepto jamás usar algo que perteneciera a las Arpías… Según ellos, las únicas personas que usaban prendas del equipo eran chicas o gays.

-Lo hice por ti- esa excusa no se la creía nadie, y menos aun después de ver la cara de borrego a medio morir que esbozo Harry.

-A mi no me engañas, sabes que desde que entre al equipo vengo rogándote que uses la playera oficial de las Arpías al menos una vez y siempre inventas una excusa para no hacerlo- contesto la chica apuntándolo con un dedo, y dirigiéndole a la vez una mirada tan penetrante que el moreno no pudo soportar por mucho rato.

-¡Pero si hablo en serio!- respondió el chico exasperado, y al ver que Ginny alzaba una ceja no tuvo otra mejor idea que dirigirle una mirada seductora y acercarse peligrosamente a su oído -¿Acaso osas dudar de la palabra del elegido?- le susurro con voz ronca antes de morder su lóbulo derecho, aunque aquello no tuvo el efecto deseado porque la pelirroja lo mando a volar con un leve empujón en el pecho.

-No me salgas con esas tonterías y dime la verdad- lo incito, esta vez con un deje de molestia en su voz -Vamos, estoy esperando- se cruzo de brazos y lo miro fijamente arqueando una ceja, pero al ver que su novio bajaba la cabeza esquivando su mirada agrego- Pues si no me lo dices comenzare a gritar, alguien vendrá y diré que intentaste propasarte conmigo- Harry levanto la vista al instante, pensando que aquello no era más que una broma pero, al ver que Ginny no mostraba ningún indicio de mentir profirió un suspiro.

-Perdí una apuesta- respondió con un leve rubor en su rostro, al tiempo que su novia fruncía el ceño sin comprender a que se refería-Douglas está saliendo con Leah Smith, la cazadora de los Falcons. El fin de semana escuchamos juntos el partido y se le ocurrió hacer una apuesta: si las Arpías ganaban él usaría una playera rosa con la foto de su novia durante toda la semana, pero si ganaban los Falcons yo tendría que usar la playera oficial de las Arpías con una foto tuya. Douglas sabia que jamás acepte usar la prenda, ni siquiera cuando tú me lo pedias y por eso me reto... En fin, estaba tan seguro de que ganarían que no me importo apostar eso, pero nunca figuro en mis planes que Reichs coquetería contigo ni que perderían por default tras la pelea- luego de aquello, la chica no hizo otra cosa más que sonreír divertida y rodar los ojos… Hombres. Cuando querían se las daban de maduros y responsables, pero al rato siguiente se comportaban como críos.

-Ya veo por qué tanto coraje... Y yo que pensaba que te preocupabas por mí- le espeto Ginny fingiendo enojo, dándole a entender que luego de lo que sucedió en el estadio de los Falcons el domingo pasado lo único que al chico le importaba era haber perdido una apuesta y no su seguridad.

-Tú me importas más que nada, eso jamás lo dudes amor- le respondió con sinceridad, mientras le acomodaba con la mano izquierda unos mechones rebeldes de su cabello- Pero mi imagen en el mundo mágico quedara arruinada. ¿Qué crees que dirán todos en el cuartel mañana cuando vean al elegido usando esto?- agrego irónico exhibiendo la playera con ambas manos, lo que hizo reír a Ginny... Cualquiera que viera a Harry en esos momentos diría que se comportaba mas como una adolescente caprichosa que como el adulto joven que ya era.

-Pues dirán que el gran Harry Potter es el novio de la nueva capitana de las Arpías de Holyhead- le respondió su novia cuando al fin pudo dejar de reír, aunque aquello solo provoco que el pelinegro suspirara pesadamente... Cuando se lo proponía, el chico podía ser el mago más terco y negativo de toda Inglaterra. Es por esto que ella se paro en puntas de pie y le susurro al oído- Ve el lado positivo cielo, ninguna zorra se te acercara porque sabrá de antemano que su rostro no será el mismo si te intenta algo contigo-

-Eso no es muy bueno que digamos. Mañana llegan al cuartel las nuevas chicas extranjeras desde Francia y casi todas tienen sangre veela- retruco el usando la misma técnica, ganándose un golpe en el bazo y un empujón- Sabes que bromeo- agrego con un sonrisa, pero solo consiguió que Ginny se cruzara de brazos y girara la cabeza para no mirarla- Tu eres más atractiva que cualquier chica, incluso más que una veela- le confesó en un susurro, al tiempo que sus manos la sujetaban por fuerza de la cintura y comenzaba a besarle el cuello apasionadamente.

Antes de darse cuenta, la pelirroja olvido por completo el motivo de su enojo y enterró ambas manos en la mata de cabello negro azabache de Harry… Siempre sucedía lo mismo. En un segundo estaba enojada con el muchacho y al siguiente ya no. Simplemente lo amaba demasiado como para estar molesta con él durante mucho tiempo, y menos aun si comenzaba a besarla de esa forma. Lentamente, el muchacho trazo un sendero de besos en dirección a la boca de su novia, y estaba a punto de besarla en los labios cuando ella aparto la cabeza.

-¿Te quedaras a dormir?- le pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa seductora, al tiempo que trazaba pequeños círculos con su mano en la nuca del muchacho- Porque si vas a dejar las cosas a medio terminar, prefiero no avanzar-

- Sabes que estoy loco, pero no tanto como para lanzarme en una misión suicida y arriesgarme a ser decapitado por Ron o George mañana- respondió Harry con pesadez, a sabiendas de que a su amada pelirroja aquello no le haría gracia… Y no se equivoco. Al instante, la chica rodo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.

-No puedo creer que el gran elegido le tema a los hermanos de su novia- comento la menor de los Weasley con ironía, porque todo esto le parecía de lo más patético… Si, sabía que sus hermanos, y en especial Ron, tenían amenazado a Harry con una paliza si no mantenía las manos quietas pero aun no podía creer que su chico fuera tan poco hombre como para no querer quebrantar las reglas bajo el techo de los Weasley.

-Tú no serás la que sufra las consecuencias si llegan a descubrirnos, los golpes me los llevare yo- argumento el Auror en tono neutro, aunque al instante se le ilumino el rostro y una sonrisa traviesa se poso en sus labios -Tengo una mejor idea, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo a Grimmauld Place? Acabo de llegar de una misión y tengo que tomar un baño, pero necesito que alguien me talle la espalda...- agrego con tono seductor, agarrándola de la cintura y depositando pequeños besos en su mejilla.

-Pues que lo haga Kreacher- le respondió la pelirroja a secas, consiguiendo que Harry frunciera el ceño y la mirara confundido -¡Es broma! Por supuesto que iré que contigo, solo dame un minuto para guardar algo de ropa- al instante, se dirigió hasta el armario y comenzó a guardar dentro de un bolso verde con garras en miniatura doradas* unas cuantas prendas deportivas.

-¿No te preocupa que mañana alguien entre a tu cuarto y descubra que no dormiste aquí?- pregunto el azabache con curiosidad, mientras se acomodaba la capa del Ministerio de Magia frente al espejo e intentaba cubrir la camiseta de las Arpías.

-No soy tan gallina como otros- con esta respuesta, Harry le dedico una mirada hostil, a modo de broma claro, a lo cual ella le saco la lengua- En realidad no, durante la cena les avise a todos que mañana partiría temprano al estadio, y la única persona que revisaría mi habitación durante la noche seria mamá, pero sabe que cuando desaparezco asi es porque me fui contigo-

-¿Y si fueran tus hermanos o tu padre quienes vinieran?- pregunto esta vez, puesto que hasta el momento jamás se había planteado como llevaba Ginny el hecho de estar sobreprotegida por sus hermanos.

-Ah, pues fácil. Diría que te apareciste en mitad de la noche, me amordazaste y me llevaste a la fuerza a tu casa- respondió la chica divertida, mientras se colgaba el bolso al hombro y depositaba un casto beso sobre los labios de su novio.

-Ya que no quiero convertirte en una mentirosa, y a que nos estamos arriesgando a que nos descubran, me temo que tendré que hacer eso- sin previo aviso y con un rápido movimiento, el muchacho la asió por la cintura para cargarla sobre su hombro, como si se tratara de un costal de papas.

-¿Harry te volviste loco? ¡Suéltame!- se quejo la muchacha, aunque por más que quisiera aparentar enojo no podía evitar reír con la estupidez que su novio estaba cometiendo.

-Ya te lo dije: estoy loco… Pero loco por ti- y antes de que ella pudiera hacer o decir algo, ambos desaparecieron del cuarto.

**FIN**

*La túnica oficial de las Arpías es de color verde oscuro con una garra dorada en el pecho.

* * *

**Notas:** Regrese! Luego de tanto tiempo, al fin puedo publicar algo en FF!... Muy bien, primero que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el trabajo de leer este delirio y llegaron hasta aqui. MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Ultimamente he estado muy ocupada con la facultad... Anatomia es mi pesadilla diaria, y dispongo de muy poco tiempo libre como darme el lujo de sentarme a escribir alguna historia. Por eso de ahora en mas solo me dedicare a escribir one-shots, y bueno este es el primero que pude terminar hasta ahora.

No se, estoy muy emocionada y nerviosa... Este es el primer Hanny que publico! Tengo varios a medio terminar en mi carpeta, pero por alguna razon logre finalizar este, y bueno... Aqui esta! Agaradecere de ante mano cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, comentario o lo que sea que quieran decirme al respecto, y por supuesto tambien el hecho de que me agreguen a Favoritos o Alertas.

Con respecto a la historia me di el lujo de hacer a Ginny capitana de las Arpias... Lo se, no me maten por eso xD. Pero no pueden negar que tiene madera para el puesto, o sino los invito a ver la escena de las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor en Harry Potter y el Misterio del Principe. (Harry siendo el capitan apenas si puede dominar el equipo, pero Ginny con un solo grito lo consigue xD)

Como ultima info extra, los invito a escuchar la cancion** Out on the town **de **Fun.**, que fue la que me dio el toque inspiracion para escribir la historia... La letra casi ni se relaciona con mi fic, pero al escucharla las ideas me venian a la cabeza. Por suepuesto, tambien los invito a escuchar el ultimo disco de esta banda que se titula "Some Nights" que para mi es sencillamente genial.

Me despido de todos, y espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia.

Atte. Anitikis


End file.
